ROYAL SURPRISE
by robssexhair
Summary: Edward wants to act out a fantasy with Bella. Will she agree?


**THIS IS NO LONGER THE OFFICIAL ARISTOPATTZ FANFIC, IF FOR SOME REASON YOU'RE LINKED FROM THERE. I AM NOT, NOR IS THIS STORY, ASSOCIATED WITH THAT COMMUNITY IN ANY WAY ANYMORE. **

**I WAS STILL DRUNK WHEN I WROTE THIS AND WOULD STILL LIKE TO THANK THE NEWCASTLE THAT INSPIRED THIS STORY. **

**CRACK!FIC IS CRACK!FIC. ENJOY WITH AN OPEN MIND.**

* * *

><p>Edward was nervous. Sex with Bella had always been very vanilla, very safe, very gentle.<p>

But he was over being careful.

He wanted _fucking_, not sex. After months of careful lovemaking with Bella, he was ready for something rougher, hotter.

Bella had no idea this was coming, and he hoped it wouldn't scare her too much.

Well, it wasn't so much the _fucking_ that he was anxious about confronting her with. It was the fantasy.

Ah, the fantasy.

Edward wanted to be dominant. He wanted Bella to be his slave. He wanted to be her king. He wanted her to bow to him, to beg, grovel and plead for him.

He had everything ready. His crown, his throne, he even had a scepter. He had a script in his head.

All he needed was for Bella to agree.

He heard the rusty door of her old Chevy slam shut outside, and his stomach did a flip. He could hear every footstep she made, every breath she took. She cracked her knuckles in nervousness.

_She must know something is up…_ Edward thought. He had a fleeting thought of forgetting the idea entirely, but pushed the notion out of his head quickly. _I've been waiting for this opportunity for 110 years, I'm not backing down now._

"Edward?" Bella's soft voice traveled down the hallway. She appeared at his doorway seconds later.

"Hello love," Edward was at her side in a second, scooping her into a hug. "Did you find the house ok?"

Bella pushed Edward away in annoyance. "You ask me that every time I come over here alone." She walked to the bed and plopped down on the end of it. "You would think after almost a year, you would have a little more faith in me."

Edward smiled. "Bella, you get lost in your own house." He chuckled. "But it just makes me love you that much more." He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Bella tried to act mad, but her overwhelming love for her marble chested, vampire boyfriend overtook any angry feeling she had. She changed the subject.

"Where's the fire?" She teased. "The way you sounded on the phone, I thought maybe you had minutes to live." She poked Edward playfully in the side.

Edward felt like his stomach was in his throat. "Well…" He hesitated.

Bella's eyebrows pushed together. "What?" She reached up and stroked his cheek.

"I really don't know how to say this to you…" Edward caught Bella's hand and kissed her knuckles, so not to worry her too much.

"Since when have you ever been tongue tied around me?"

Edward hesitated again. "Well, you know how careful we always are… You know, during… Lovemaking."

Bella blushed. "Of course, you're afraid of hurting me."

"Well, I thought maybe we could take things a step further."

Bella looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

Edward was still not sure how to bring up the subject, so he just blurted it out. "I want to act out a fantasy with you." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. The look on Bella's face was a mixture of what looked like intrigue and disgust.

"A fantasy?"

"Well, yeah," Edward was suddenly uncomfortable. "I thought, since things have been so… Calm and careful, that maybe we could spice it up a bit."

A playful smirk made its way across Bella's face. She put a hand on Edward's thigh. "Spice it up, how?"

Instead of answering her, Edward reached under the bed and pulled out a crown; red velvet, studded with gold and rubys, and put it on his head.

Bella looked confused. She giggled. "I don't get it."

"I want to be your king."

"You want to what?"

Edward stood up. He towered over Bella, crossing his arms. "I am your king, and you are my slave. BOW TO ME, MINION."

Bella looked up at Edward, her eyebrows still furrows in confusion. "What?"

Edward reached under the bed again and grabbed his scepter. He straightened his back and looked down at Bella. "I am your king. GROVEL AT MY EXISTENCE AND KISS MY FEET."

Bella laughed weakly. "Edward, I don't—"

"**BOW!"** Edward roared.

Bella immediately dropped to her knees, a frightened look on her face. "Edward, I—"

"I AM KING CULLEN, UNDERLING," Edward whipped his diamond encrusted scepter through the air. "YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS YOUR KING, OR FEEL THE WRATH OF MY CANE."

Bella was speechless.

"BEG FOR YOUR LIFE, SLAVE."

"Um—"

Bella was interrupted by Edward turning around and walking to his closet. He opened the door and pulled out a chair: six feet tall, lined in velvet and encrusted with red, blue, green and golden jewels. He pulled a long, red flowing rob off the back of it and slipped it onto his shoulders. He sat down.

"You were saying?"

"Edward—"

"YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS KING CULLEN, SLAVE," Edward pointed his jeweled cane at Bella's face. "OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES."

"Ok…" Bella thought for a moment. "King Cullen. Please, grace me with the pleasure of your company?"

"In what way, servant?"

It took Bella a few seconds to answer. "I crave only your sex," she said. "I wish to feel your thick manhood deep inside me."

Edward looked amused. "Manhood?"

"Are you breaking character?"

"No," Edward smiled. "Come to me, minion."

Bella stood up and walked slowly towards Edward's throne. He whipped his scepter impatiently against the arm of the chair. "FASTER, PARASITE."

Bella's pace quickened, and when she got to where Edward was sitting, she rapidly tried to climb onto his lap.

Edward lashed her violently with his cane. "DID I SAY YOU COULD DO THAT?"

Bella frowned. "Ow, Edward that hu—"

The glare Edward gave her stopped her mid-word. "Sorry, um, King Cullen," she rubbed her thigh. "May I mount you?"

"You may."

Bella scrambled onto Edward's lap and began grinding into his rock hard cock. "You like that, King Cullen?"

Edward was at a loss for words. "Yes, I…"

"King Cullen, you want your cock in my mouth?"

"Yes, slave, suck my manstick."

Bella climbed off Edward's lap and dropped to her knees. She unzipped Edward's khakis and took his marble dick in her mouth. She began swirling her tongue around its rigid granite texture.

"Oh _God_," Edward moaned. His fingers tangled into Bella's hair. He bucked his hips so she could get as much of him inside her as possible. He felt his crown slip over his eyes. "Fuck, Bella."

Bella slurped and sucked until she felt Edward getting close. "Master," she mumbled.

Edward was breathless. "Yes?"

"Will you fuck me?"

Before Bella could even register what was happening, she was on the bed, naked.

"What the hell happened to my cloth—"

"SILENCE!" Edward snarled. He clambered on top of Bella and within a half a second, had his firm spigot planted deeply inside Bella's wet folds.

Bella's back arches as she felt Edward's hot trunk slide inside her. "Oh, _fuck_ Edwar—"

"KING CULLEN BITCH!" Edward thrusted hard inside Bella to make his point.

"KING CULLEN! FUCK ME HARDER!" Bella wrapper her legs around Edward, willing his dick inside her deeper.

Edward had to control his wild thirst and desire to sink his teeth into Bella's hot veins, and focused on moving his hips against hers. He drove himself inside her with such force, his velvet crown slipped off his head and landed hard on Bella's stomach. He stopped thrusting. "REPLACE MY ROYAL CROWN, HARLOT."

In between gasps, Bella reached up and placed Edward's crown back on his head.

He continued with his wild plunging, fucking Bella with gusto until he felt his release building. He could feel Bella's walls tightening around him, so he knew she was close too.

"Bella, I'm so fucking close," he grunted.

"Me too, King Cullen, don't stop!" Bella panted.

Edward felt his release fast approaching, and with one final thrust, he planted his vampire seed deep inside Bella.

Bella came at the same time, digging her nails deep into Edward's mineral hardened back. She screeched an orgasm as the waves racked her body.

Spent, Bella and Edward lied in each other's arms, Bella slick with sweat, Edward not, because, well, he was a vampire, and vampires don't sweat.

When Bella caught her breath, she timidly asked, "What was that about?"

Edward smiled sheepishly. "I've always had this fantasy to dominate you, and I've always wanted to be the king of England. I thought the two would go together well."

Bella laughed. "Well, that was interesting to say the least."

Edward ran a finger along her jaw. "Thank you," he said softly. "For going along with this."

"Of course," Bella smirked. "Well, it's not like I didn't have an ulterior motive."

Edward frowned. "A what?"

Bella rolled off the bed and reached into her purse. She dug for a minute before pulling out something that would make the blood drain out of Edward's face, if he had blood: a bright pink, sparkly strap on dildo.

"My turn," she smirked. "You got your fantasy, now it's time for mine.


End file.
